


Never Go Down Dark Alleyways With Superheroes

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace





	Never Go Down Dark Alleyways With Superheroes

"Patrick," Jonathan sighed as he was bumped into by someone dressed up like a Klingon.

Patrick was flipping through yet another box of comics. He had let Patrick drag him to Comic Con but now he was wishing that he had stuck to his guns and not come. They had been here since six o'clock this morning, Patrick insisting on this time so that they could be one of the first in line.

It had worked.

But now it was sometime after noon and they had been walking around since they had got here, not having taken a break yet. And Jonathan was tired and getting grumpier by the minute.

"Mmmm." Patrick was obviously not paying him any attention. The boxes that he was searching through were underneath the table at the booth that they were in and somehow he was able to ignore the chaos around him.

"Patrick!" Jonathan repeated louder. A couple of people glanced at them but went on their way when Jonathan glowered at them.

When he was still ignored Jonathan reached down, wrapping his hand around his arm and hauling him upright.

"Tazer!" Pat exclaimed yanking his arm away. "I wasn't finished!"

"Well I am," Jonathan snapped.

"What?" Pat looked confused.

"I'm bored and tired and hungry and can we please leave!" Jonathan said.

"But I'm not done yet..." Patrick whined.

"Well have fun then," Jonathan snapped, whirling and disappearing into the crowd.

"Tazer?" Pat called. "Johnny? Wait?" But there was too many people and Pat quickly lost track of him.

                                                          *****************************

Patrick spent the next hour looking for Johnny. He wasn't answering his phone or any texts that Patrick sent him. He wasn't even sure if Johnny was even still here, which was a problem since he was Patrick's ride.

Pat eventually got the idea to go and check if the car was still there.

Of course he got lost in the sea of cars.

He wandered around the parking lots for a good twenty minutes before he finally found the car.

Of course Johnny wasn't there.

Pat sat down on the hood of the car, pulling his phone from his pocket. There was still no answer from Johnny. He stared at his phone for a long moment before typing out :( and sending it. He pondered whether to stay at the car waiting or go and try to find Johnny again.

Once he realized how warm it was in the parking lot he picked the latter.

So back inside Pat went, wandering through the crowds, feeling bad. He knew that Johnny hadn't wanted to come but he had pushed him until he did. And now he wasn't even talking to him.

Patrick really should have been paying better attention to where he was going because all of a sudden he ran smack into a tall man dressed as Batman, just about losing his balance.

"Sorry," Patrick said.

"That's all right," the man said, his voice deep. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine," Patrick said trying to move away but he was stopped.

"Really, because you don't look it," the man said.

"I can't find my friend anywhere. We got into a fight and now he won't answer his phone or my texts and I know he didn't want to come here but I just wanted to do something fun with him but now I think I've ruined it all," Patrick rambled.

"Do you want some help finding him?" the man asked.

Patrick hesitated but then nodded, "Thanks. Name's Patrick." He held out his hand.

The man shook his hand, but Patrick noticed the hesitation before he said, "Bruce."

Patrick laughed. "All right then Bruce. Last I saw he was headed that way."

Off he and Batman went, working their way slowly through the crowd but didn't have any more luck than Patrick had been having. Patrick found the Batman easy to talk to and after describing Johnny just in case the taller man saw him, he chatted to him about what ever came to his mind.

"Hey," Batman said, pulling Patrick to a stop. "I think I saw him go over there." He gestured across the crowd to a doorway.

"Really?" Patrick tried to see but couldn't over the crowd.

"Yeah. Let's go check it out." Batman pulled him through the crowd toward the door which they slipped into almost unnoticed. The door lead to a long darkish hallway, with no Johnny inside.

Which was when Patrick realized that he didn't know this Batman at all. For all he knew he was a crazy fan who wanted to do unspeakable things to him. Patrick spun, ready to fight the taller man and came face to face with Johnny.

Johnny wearing a Batman costume, everything but the mask.

"Johnny! It was you all along?" Patrick asked.

"You didn't know?" Johnny demanded, his eyes widening."You just went into a dark hallway with a complete stranger? Patrick!"

"Umm, I. Of course I knew," he finished weakly. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous. Promise me you won't follow anymore random Superheroes into dark corners?"

"But they're Superheroes! Aren't they the good ones?" Patrick asked, blinking innocently.

"Ridiculous," Johnny repeated.

"Promise me you're not angry anymore? And I promise," Patrick asked, pouting slightly.

"Deal," Johnny replied and since they were alone leaned down and sealed the promise with a quick kiss.

"Ready to get out of here?" Patrick asked.

"Yes," Johnny replied, putting back on the mask and opening the door. They headed back into the crowd.

"Hey Bruce," Patrick said. "You should keep that costume for later."

"Patrick!" Johnny hissed, and Pat could hear the blush that he knew was creeping up his face.


End file.
